Traditional spray devices already exist in the form of a pushbutton for mounting on a fluid dispenser (a pump, a valve, . . .) connected to a tank.
Fluid, and in particular liquid, is taken from the tank and then sprayed in the form of a spray of microdroplets after being dispersed in a head that includes an expansion chamber into which the ejection orifice of the dispenser opens out and which communicates with a nozzle via at least one outlet duct.
The nozzle is constituted by an add-on part which is generally in the form of a cup having a central orifice and which is mounted on the head.
The nozzle co-operates with elements of the head against which it bears to define a network of swirl-inducing channels.
Unfortunately, it often happens that the nozzle is not properly assembled to the head, and consequently that the network of channels includes leaks giving rise to losses of head or to reductions in the characteristics of the spray (asymmetrical spray, direct jets, increase in the size of the micro-droplets, increase in size dispersion).
Assembly faults are mainly due to poor positioning of the nozzle, which poor positioning is not accommodated or compensated by the corresponding elements of the head because of their rigidity and because they are not removable.